Panlong (NosferatutheDeathwing)
Note: I made this character in honor of Chinese New Year and the Chinese Autumn Moon Festival, even though both are months from now. So just enjoy! Also Note: Panlong is my OC, and do not use without permission. Appearance Panlong is a 100-year old male Rainwing. He is a velvety red, with yellow under-scales, blue wings and talons, and maroon fuzz on his head. He is large for a Rainwing, and has deep brown eyes. However, his wings were heavily damaged long ago, and had to be amputated for him to survive. He walks around awkwardly as a wingless dragon, unable to fly. He can however, glide on the wind by flattening his body and gliding serpentine style. Personality Panlong is wise, very wise, and always gives wisdom to others, especially dragonets. He has his wisdom from traveling all over Pyrrhia, spreading peace and wisdom to all tribes that will listen. Like a dragon version of Confucius, Panlong has a caste system to how this must run, such as both older and younger dragons must respect each other. He is interested in Pyrrhia culture, and believes in yin and yang, the light and dark sides of nature. He spends most of his time in the far east of Pyrrhia, with the love of his life, Bamboo. He loves music and is a professional flute player. His favorite times of year are early spring and early autumn. In spring, he celebrates the new year and new beginnings. In autumn, he celebrates the first full moon of fall and the promise of the fruit harvests in the Rainwing kingdom. He is also a big fan of fireworks. History Long ago in the Rainforest, Panlong was born and named for his curling body and tail, as his parents couldn't find a better name at the time. Panlong grew up in relative peace, but when he became a teenager, he longed for answers about himself, the world he lived in, and the grand scheme of life as he knew(teenagers am I right?). Setting out alone, Panlong traveled far and wide across the continent, getting to know dragons as diverse as the stars in the sky. He also witnessed horrors and pain, suffering and lost, as to come with life, and he pondered this. It's said that on the way to a hospital in the Sky Kingdom to see patients, his wings were crushed by an avalanche. He survived, but his wings had to be amputated or he'd die of infection. It was then he came to the grand conclusion of all things, true enlightenment, that there was no enlightenment, that everything is subjective, opinions are worthless to any other than their creator, and that life is a gas, condensed into a liquid and frozen into a solid. He quotes best: "There is no life without death, and vice versa. There is no pain without joy. Our suffering is what brings us together. We are all diverse and different like snowflakes or grass blades, but that is what makes us all the same. We are worthless in the grand scheme of things, but that's what gives our lives meaning to us, that we can experience ourselves and the world knowing it won't matter to anything but us. We can not erase pain and suffer, but it's what makes the sweet times sweeter, knowing there are bitter instances, beautiful lies, and ugly truths. The philosophy of life is that there is no one true thing, but many complex ways, that masquerade as one way. Nothing is black or white, and everything is a blend of silver and rainbow..." = = Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Disabled Characters